The Difference between You And Me
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Sanji has a smoke outside the Baratie, Nami accompanies him. Then, Nami is taken hostage by none other than our favorite swordsman. The only difference between the two? Zoro is a Canine and has a high fever. What will Sanji and Nami do? Leave him? Or help him?
1. Prologue

**Difference Between You And Me.**

**Prologue**

"AAAAGGGHHH! SANJI!"

"ZORO NO! Let go of him!" Sanji screamed.

The hands holding him back tightened and tugged him back.

"We can't do that, sir. He's a dangerous animal, wild. He attacked a person!" one of the officers said.

Sanji didn't care, he wanted Zoro back. "I don't care, let go of him. That was rigged, he'd never attack anyone unless I'm in danger! He's mine, you can't just take him away from me!"

He elbowed an officer in the face and the man let go. Sanji took this chance to rip out of the hands, but got jumped by a lot more police men.

He kept yelling, just like Zoro. The tigers ears were pressed flat against his head and his tail was swishing every way possible. His fangs were bared and he snapped at the man holding him. The man growled and took a hasty step back, tugging on the leash that was attached to the collar on Zoro's neck.

"Let me go, ASSHOLE!" Zoro yelled, raising his cuffed, clawed hands in an attempt to rip the leash.

He then pounced on the man and tried to fight him off. He got in a few good hits and in return he got some as well. Sanji watched, he could only struggle against the ten + people holding him down.

CRACK

The air was filled with the sound of a gunshot and everyone froze. Sanji's eyes widened as he saw Zoro's fur shiver. The tigers eyes were as wide as saucers as he stared at the blond. Then, slowly, his grip loosened on the man under him and his eyes drooped, his ears and tail following.

Sanji gasped as the green haired man toppled over and lay motionless on the ground, next to the police officer he had just attacked.

Sanji saw red.

"Who just fired that gun!" came the voice of the head officer, Smoker.

"It was a tranquilizer, sir. And I fired," a woman replied.

Smoker sighed in relief and helped the man next to Zoro to stand. Then he went over to Sanji.

"Mr. Vinsmoke. We have to take him into custody. Order's from above."

Sanji growled and snapped at the man. "Orders from above, my ass. Give him back, he's mine. I found him, I helped him. I GODDMAN ... He's my FUCKING pet for GOD'S sake. You can't take him!"

Smoker sighed and took the gun, raising it to face Sanji's body. The blond froze at the sight and he swallowed hard.

"Your making me do this the hard way, so go to sleep 'till we are done."

The gun fired, Sanji screamed and fell backwards. His hands grasped at the tranquilizer, but it was no use, the liquid had already been shot into his blood stream. His eyes drooped and in a last attempt to get to Zoro, he stretched out his arm to reach the tiger.

The last thought going through his mind was; _How did this happen?_

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**Hey everyone! Here is a new story. I know, I make a lot and finish little. But I hope to finish this soon and it's fun so I wil write a lot. Have fun and I'll see you later! Oh, chapter one will be updated right after this one. **

**~Rebecca**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sanji opened his eyes to see the ceiling, his mind hazy with the fading dream. There was a beeping noise next to him and he turned his head to look at his alarm clock. He blinked lazily and rolled onto his side to sit up. The alarm was still blaring and he smacked the off-button. The silence was deafening. Sanji stretched, his shoulders giving a satisfying 'pop'. He groaned and stepped onto the floor. His mind was still a little hazy and Sanji didn't really know what day it was, but his alarm told him that he had to work today. Who would stand up in the morning at 5:40 am otherwise?

"Damn geezer couldn't open the restaurant any later, could he?" the blond murmured to himself.

He walked to the bathroom and freshened up, turning on the shower and stepping under the hot spray. He sighed heavily and the hot water made his hazy mind clear, the dream he had fading away completely. He scrubbed down and finished up, toweling dry and pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

Sanji yawned and made his way to the kitchen, preparing breakfast. He ate it in a haste and dressed in his usual attire, a suit. When he was done he checked if everything was back in place and smiled. He stepped out the door, locked it and made his way to the garage where his car was.

"Sanji-kun? Is that you?" a voice said.

Sanji perked up and turned a bit, getting a face full of red hair and boobs. The blond had to hold in his nose bleed as his best friend hugged him. He hugged her back and wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"What are you doing here, Nami-san? I thought you were with Robin-chan, like 500 miles from here?" Sanji asked.

Nami giggled and pushed her hair out of her face, inspecting the blond from head to toe. "That doesn't matter, how have you been? How's life?" she asked.

Sanji smiled, leading her to his car as they talked. He hadn't seen Nami in a long, long time. She had gone on vacation with her roommate, Nico Robin. Sanji hadn't know where she had gone and she had broken contact with everyone, including him. He hadn't seen her in about a year.

Sanji opened the car door and let the red head step in. She did and Sanji walked around the car to the driver's side and stepped in.

"Got somewhere in mind?" Sanji asked.

Nami shook her head, "You have to work, right? Drop me off there and I'll walk, I also wanted to see Zeff."

Sanji nodded and started the car, starting the engine and driving out of the garage. He turned onto the road and drove towards the Baratie. Nami turned to him in her seat and said,

"So how's Luffy, had any contact with him?" she asked.

Sanji nodded, not taking his eyes of the road. "He's good, you know how there are half animal people in this world?"

Nami nodded.

"He's adopted one, the guys a snow leopard. He's a jackass, but Luffy loves him."

Nami's face was one of shock. "What do you mean he adopted one?"

Sanji glanced at her briefly. "It's as I said. He went to the kennel, apparently there are such places for them, and got one. It's like a normal pet, only speaks and looks like a human, with animal ears and a tail."

Sanji turned left and parked the car. He stepped out and let Nami out as well. Nami was still in a daze, but followed Sanji inside the restaurant.

"Wait, what's they guy's name?" she asked.

"Apparently, he's called Trafalgar D. Water Law. Or so Luffy told me. That asshole doesn't tell me squat himself."

Nami giggled and followed Sanji into the kitchen. There they were met with a few greetings, some curses and Sanji cursed right back.

"Why'd you bring the lady? Sanji?" Patty asked.

Sanji bit his cig in two, "Her name is Nami, you better be nice to her!" he exclaimed.

Patty sweat-dropped and nodded. A wooden pecking noise caught all they're attention. Sanji glanced to his side to see his step-father walk into the room and scowl at them.

"Hey Eggplant, no customers allowed in the kitchen. Did you crack your skull again or what?" he asked.

Sanji grinned, "Na pops. She's a friend."

"You cracked your skull, when?" Nami asked with a worried look.

Sanji smiled sheepishly and motioned for them to walk further into the restaurant. Nami followed him without asking and Sanji skit past Zeff with a sheepy grin. Zeff glared, but made no move to stop him. Sanji took Nami to the office in the back and opened the door for her. He let her in and closed the door behind him.

"So what about your head?" Nami asked.

Sanji groaned and turned to her. "I got into a fight after work. And, well, someone cracked me over the head with a baseball bat."

Nami couldn't hold in her laugh as she doubled over. "You were defeated, pfft!"

Sanji growled, but then smiled. "I was in the hospital for a few days, but after that, I was totally fine. Now, how about a nice meal?"

Nami stopped her giggle fit and nodded her head, "Yeah I could go for some breakfast."

Sanji nodded and told Nami to stay put. She agreed and Sanji sped into the kitchen.

"What you doing, Eggplant?" Zeff asked as he grabbed four pieces of toast.

Sanji swallowed and turned, "Making breakfast for me and Nami-san."

Zeff nodded his head with a knowing smirk, whacking Sanji on the head. Sanji scuttled away with a pained groan, sliding to stop at the stove. He threw the pieces of toast into a pan and put some cheese on it with a few spices. After a while it bubbled up and the food was done.

Sanji sped back to the office, with two plates of grilled cheese sandwiches in his hands. He opened the door and spotted Nami going through some financial files.

"Here you are!" Sanji said as he set the plates down.

Nami turned with a smile, taking the files with her. She sat down and laid the files away, taking a plate and biting into the food.

"It's good as always, Sanji-kun," she said.

"Nami-san, what's with the files?" Sanji asked.

"Oh! Those are mine. I'm the financial manager of your restaurant, didn't you know?" she asked.

Sanji was slightly taken aback. "You're the financial manager? So that's why pops doesn't do shit in the restaurant except order us around and cook."

Nami giggled and finished her food with a relieved sigh. "That was amazing Sanji-kun, now on to business."

She grabbed the files once more and began to type away on her phone. Sanji watched her for a while, having never seen her doing this before. As time passed, his fingers began to twitch. He needed another cigarette.

"Nami-san," he began.

Nami looked up with a quirked eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I'm going for a smoke, do you want to go home?"

Nami put the files together and nodded her head, putting her phone away. Sanji smirked and stood, opening the door for her and letting her into the kitchen. Nami thanked him and he lead her out back. She leaned against the wall, watching as cars passed by on the other side of the alleyway.

Sanji lit up his cigarette and took a long, satisfying drag. He blew out the smoke in an relieved exhale. That was, until Nami shrieked.

Sanji's head snapped to the side and he watched as a hand snaked out of the darkness of the alley. The hand closed over Nami's mouth and another arm wrapped around her waist, trapping her arms to her side.

Sanji couldn't see who was in the darkness, but he growled none the less. Nami looked scared right out of her mind as she struggled to free herself. Sanji spotted one red, glowing eye through the darkness over Nami's shoulder.

A low, rumbling voice spoke, sending shivers up both their spines.

"If you don't give me something to eat right now, I will snap her neck."

Sanji growled harshly in his throat and sucked on his cigarette furiously. "If you're hungry, you should have said so."

Nami stared at him with a murderous look. She was not happy with the chit chat. Sanji should kick this dude's ass for all she cared. A shill went up her spine as a breath fanned over her neck. Teeth scraped her sensitive skin and Nami wondered who in the hell had pointed teeth in their mouths.

"Don't kid around, curly brows. I'm snapping her neck if you won't do what I say."

Sanji felt another shiver go up his spine from that low, husky voice. He felt a smirk creep up his face as he watched the red, glowing eye waver for a moment. It meant something was wrong with Nami's captor.

"Sure, I'll give you some food, just give me a sec," Sanji said.

The red eye lit up for a second, and that second Sanji shot forward. The eye went wide with fright and Nami was pushed forward. She stumbled, but didn't fall. Sanji dashed past her and brought his leg up, kicking the person right in the gut.

A loud grunt was the only response as the man flew back and hit a dumpster, sliding down it and lying unmoving on the ground.

"Sanji-kun?" Nami asked.

"Fine, Nami-san. You?" he asked back.

Nami nodded and Sanji helped her stand. She looked back at the man on the ground, Sanji followed her gaze. He quirked a brow as he spotted green hair and a furry tail and ears.

"He was trembling," Nami said softly.

"What?" Sanji asked.

Nami turned to him with a serious look. "He was trembling. His hands weren't enough to secure me, his tail was also wrapped around me, but it wasn't strong enough to hold me either. I could have broken free if I wanted. He was also hot to the touch."

Sanji's eyes widened as he realized he just kicked an injured man. He sped towards him and knelt down. The tiger, as Sanji realized that was what he was, had a flushed face and was panting rather hard. His brown ears, black stripes covering them, where pressed tightly to his head and his tail was making quirky movements.

"You should call the hospital," Nami said.

"There are no hospitals for his kind," Sanji replied coldly.

Nami was slightly taken aback. No hospitals for them? Weren't they humans as well? Or did they not consider them as human? Just as pets? Nami felt herself getting thoroughly pissed at the human race.

"We have to help him, Sanji. He could die, right?" Nami said.

Sanji nodded his head and heaved the green haired man up. The guy muttered something under his breath and Sanji caught a simple word.

"...Kuina..."

Sanji shrugged and heaved the man over his shoulder.

"Get the car keys Nami, please."

Nami fished the car keys out of her pocket and sped to the car. Sanji followed, trying to look normal while carrying a man with a tail and ears. Nami opened the car and pulled the backseat door open. Sanji laid the man on the seat and tried to secure him with the seat belt.

Nami jumped in the passenger's seat and placed the key in the engine. Sanji set himself down in the driver's seat and reffed the engine. He glanced at Nami, she glanced at him with a look that told him he was going to be the victim here.

He sighed and drove away.

* * *

**Like I said, this was uploaded right after the prologue. So I hope you enjoyed and wait for the next chapter.**

**See ya later!**

**~Rebecca**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nami opened the door to Sanji's house quickly. Sanji trotted in after her, the weight of the tiger on his back increasing with each step he took. His legs buckled and he collapsed in the hallway.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami yelped.

Sanji smiled sheepishly and laid the tiger of his back onto the wooden floor. "Sorry, he's too heavy for me to keep up any longer."

Nami shook her head with a sigh and opened the door to the master bedroom. She motioned for Sanji to come in and he did. Nami shed her jacket and uncovered the bed.

"You want him to sleep in the bed?" Sanji asked, "He's dirty as hell, why?"

Nami swirled around to face him. "He's sick, and a bed is the most comfortable place for him now. Go get him and I'll pick out some clothes for him."

Sanji nodded reluctantly, really not liking it that the tiger was going to sleep of the fever in his bed. But he had no choice, Nami's word was law after all. He walked back to the hallway and heaved the tiger onto his shoulder once more. The green haired man moaned softly, but didn't stir. Sanji walked back into the room and unceremoniously dropped him on the bed. Nami glared at him from the dresser and he shrugged innocently. Nami then moved to them with a pair of gray sweatpants and black boxers.

"Hey! Those are mine!" Sanji protested.

Nami shrugged and pulled of the tigers shirt. Sanji blushed furiously as inch after inch of toned and muscled skin revealed itself. He turned away, realizing Nami wasn't even slightly effected.

"Are you embarrassed?" Nami giggled from behind Sanji.

Sanji shook his head, but realized Nami couldn't see him and said, "No, of course not!"

Nami snickered and returned to her task. She pulled of the tigers pants, underwear included and pulled on the black boxers and gray sweats. Sanji turned back and sighed heavily. Nami covered the tiger and made him as comfortable as she could.

"Sanji-kun, can you get a bowl of cold water and a rag please," Nami said.

Sanji nodded and made his way over to the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and a rag, filling the bowl with cold water and walking back to the bedroom. He set the bowl on the nightstand and Nami took the rag from him, dipping it in the water and wiping away the forming sweat on the tigers brow.

"He has a really high fever, can you call Chopper, see if he's out of school already?"

Sanji fumbled with his phone and dialed the teens number. It rang for a few moments before being picked up and a high voice boomed through the speaker.

"Sanji? What's up?" Chopper questioned.

"Well, um. Nami and I have found something, er, someone and he's kinda sick. Could you come look at him?" Sanji asked.

Chopper seemed to hesitate and a bell rang somewhere on the other side of the line. Sanji frowned, but kept quiet.

"I'm sorry, Sanji. But I can't come right now, I still have a few classes to attend. You can tell me his symptoms and I could help from here."

Sanji agreed and walked closer to the bed.

"What are his symptoms anyway?" Chopper asked.

Sanji put the phone on speaker so Nami could hear what was being said.

"He has a high fever, but we haven't grabbed the thermometer yet. He also seems to be dreaming, but we don't know about what," Nami said.

"That could be fine, but I want you to take his temperature, oh and check if he's injured anywhere," Chopper said.

"Well, I couldn't see any injuries so he's fine in that aspect."

Sanji agreed with Nami and gave her the phone, walking away to fetch the thermometer. Sanji wondered what was wrong with the tiger. Why did he have a fever? Why was he at the Baratie? He did say he was hungry, could he have been starving? Sanji moved a few boxes out of the closet and reached above his head for another one when it came crashing down on him. He yelped as the box pulled others with it and buried him. He heard a patter of feet and pulled himself up just as Nami skidded to a stop into the hallway.

"Fine, Nami-san. They just fell," Sanji said quickly.

He saw Nami release a breath and nod at him, returning to the room to tend to the tiger. Sanji growled as he realized he had to find the box with medical gear in the pile of rubble. He quickly searched for it and found it. He opened the box and pulled out the thermometer, examining it and making sure it wasn't broken. When he was sure it would work, he jogged back to the room and gave the thermometer to Nami. She quickly stuffed it in the man's mouth and waited for the beep.

After a few seconds it beeped and gave a temperature. It said, 100,4 F. Nami gasped softly and laid her and on the man's forehead.

"It's warmer than last time I laid my hand on."

Sanji noted her concern and wrung out the rag she had left in the bowl. He laid it across the tigers head and let it sizzle. The tiger moaned softly, shivering from the cold. His ears flicked and Sanji wondered if he could hear them. He glanced at Nami, and she glanced back. All they could do was wait for the fever to break. Sanji just hoped that they hadn't been to late.

* * *

His eyes cracked open and he squinted against the light that shone in his eyes. He heard voices, one soft and sweet, the other rough and low. He wondered who it was. Something cold was laid over his forehead and he shivered. He shifted his eyes to the side to catch a mop of blond hair.

_Sunflowers, _he thought.

His hazy mind connected the low voice to the blond hair as piercing blue eyes gazed at him. He flicked his ears in the direction of the color and tried to make out what was being said.

He realized he was on something comfortable, soft and warm. But he was still cold. He shivered again and the low voice spoke once more.

"He's shivering," it said.

"I noticed, but we have to keep him under the blankets and the cold rag has to stay on his forehead. Change it by the way."

He wondered why the voices sounded concerned, was there something wrong?

A shiver wracked his body once more and he felt a cough building in his gut. He let it out and the blond blur shifted quickly. Something was put to his lips and a liquid pushed against them. He opened his mouth instinctively and gratefully drank the water.

"I think he's waking up, but he may not be lucid enough to remember this later," the soft voice said.

The blond blur shook, and the glass disappeared. He whined lowly in his throat, but the glass didn't come back. Then something that smelt very delicious came drifting to his nose. He moaned softly, wondering what that amazing smell was.

Another thing was pressed to his lips and he opened up. A warm liquid flowed down his throat and he realized it was soup. It was amazing to say the least and each time the spoon was held to his mouth he just wanted more. That was, until exhaustion took it's toll and after the last spoon his head lolled back. The voices drifted into darkness and his mind numbed comfortably. He let himself be swept away by the waves of sleep, trusting that he would awaken again.

Maybe hear that soothing voice once more.

* * *

Sanji watched as the tigers head lolled back and he fell asleep, or unconscious, again. He sighed and changed the cold rag once more. A shiver racked the green haired man's body again and he tucked the covers up higher.

A sudden ringtone shook him out of his thoughts and he watched as Nami picked up her phone. She spoke for a few moments before sighing heavily and hanging up.

"Sanji-kun, I have to leave. Will you be alright here?" Nami asked as she stood from her spot on the floor.

Sanji was slightly bugged by the feeling of being given responsibility over something he didn't want, but he couldn't argue. So, he nodded and showed Nami out. She thanked him and promised to come back the day after to see how things went.

Sanji made his way back to the room after having said goodbye to Nami, and froze in the doorway. He didn't really know why, for there wasn't any real danger, but that gaze directed at him, felt like a fire burning through his soul. He swallowed hard and walked into the room. Two, blazing red eyes followed his movements. He slowly reached for the rag on top of the man's head when his hand was snatched and he yelped. His wrist was in an iron grip and he struggled to free it, to no avail.

"Who the fuck are you ... And where am I?"

Sanji stopped again after hearing that low voice from the tiger and glared at him.

"I'm helping you, ya little shit. Now let go of my wrist or so help me god, I will kick you again."

The tigers eyes widened and he quickly let go, a whimper making it past his lips. Sanji frowned, but didn't say anything. The guy was obviously uncomfortable. The hand that held his wrist fell limply to the bed and the tiger began to shiver and pant once again.

"W-Who are you?" he asked.

Sanji took the rag from his forehead and wet it again, wringing it out and laying it back.

"I'm Sanji. You attacked my friend at the restaurant, do you remember?"

He slowly nodded, his eyes drooping.

"Well, I kinda, you know, kicked you and you went out cold. Then Nami-san found out you were sick and we brought you here," Sanji finished.

"..."

It was silent after that and Sanji wondered if the tiger had fallen asleep again. Then, he spoke again, though his voice was beginning to crack.

"Thank you ... Sanji ..."

Sanji smiled softly and watched as the tiger fell into slumber again, and he changed the rag one last time. He was tired, very much so. He stood from his kneeling position and made his way to the other side of the bed. He slowly laid down, watching as the tigers ears flicked in his direction. He wondered what had happened to the man, how he had become so sick. He couldn't figure it out fast enough though, for he fell asleep, dreaming of a sunflower field.

* * *

Sanji awoke when a crash sounded and he sat up with a start. He looked around frantically and hopped out the bed. The tiger was still asleep, so someone else had to be in the house. Sanji glanced at the bedroom door and heard another crash. He growled and made his way over to other side of the bed. Then, a warm hand grabbed his wrist and he looked at the tiger. He was watching Sanji with an intense gaze.

"What?" Sanji whispered.

"Someone's in your kitchen, stealing your food."

Sanji growled low in his throat, "Luffy..."

The tigers hand let go and he stalked to the door, throwing it open and running into the kitchen. Indeed, there was an irritating, dumb kid eating all of Sanji's food.

"Captain..." Sanji said in a dangerous tone.

Luffy froze and turned to Sanji very slowly with a sheepish smile.

"Hiya Sanji," he said nervously.

Sanji, to Luffy, looked like he was on fire, and the straw hat wearing kid gulped.

"You know, Luffy, I'm going to by a locked fridge one day."

Luffy shrieked as Sanji pounced and he shot from the kitchen to the living room, smacking into another person and tackling them to the floor. Sanji smacked into them and they tumbled down. When they stopped wrestling and Sanji held Luffy in a head lock the other person spoke.

"Please don't kill my keeper," he said.

Sanji sighed and let go of Luffy, who gasped for air.

"Why are you here, Law?" he asked the leopard.

Law's ears shifted and his tail flicked a few times before he glanced at the master bedroom.

"Did you get a Canine?" he asked.

Sanji shook his head, "No not really. Nami-san and I found him and he's having a high fever right now. Is that why you came? Did you smell him?"

Law slowly nodded and said, "I know who he is."

Sanji raised his brow, though it was hard to see in the dark, Law knew his name? "Who is he then?" Sanji asked.

Law stood, dragging Luffy with him. Sanji followed suit.

"His name is Roronoa Zoro. He's one of the Canine that refuse to have a keeper and stay clear of the kennel. They life on the street, trying to survive and take odd jobs. Zoro-ya's job is, most of the times, to kill someone. Did you find his swords?"

Sanji gaped, "Swords?"

"I guess you didn't," Law said. "Can I see him?" he asked.

Sanji nodded, and Law made his way to the bedroom after prying Luffy of him. Sanji waited for a few moments, before hearing a growl and a crash. He rushed to the room and watched as Law was being pinned down by the tiger.

"Let go, Zoro-ya," Law said.

Zoro growled at him, ears flat and tail fluffy.

"Get off him!" Sanji said and softly kicked the tiger.

Zoro mewled and let go, then hissed at Sanji for good measure. Sanji growled back and Zoro backed off. Law was quite interested in the display of power around them.

"You seem to dominate him, Sanji-ya," Law said. "How did you manage that?"

Sanji seemed confused for a moment, but then recalled how Zoro had let go of his wrist the moment he had been angry and he shrugged.

"I guess, I um, well how should I know?" he asked.

Law made a move to stand and Zoro hissed at him from his spot on the floor. Sanji shot him a look and the tiger huffed, but backed off. Law chuckled, finding it amusing that Zoro had unconsciously chosen a keeper.

"Sanji-ya."

Sanji glanced at Law, "Yeah?"

"I don't think Zoro-ya realized it, but he chose you as keeper. Your the dominant species in the house right now, besides Luffy-ya," Law said.

Sanji almost chocked out a laugh. "Wait, What?" he asked, totally confused.

Law sighed and crouched in front of Zoro, who was growling low in his throat at the leopard. "You didn't do this consciously, did you?" he asked.

Zoro looked away, a blush forming on his tan cheeks. Sanji had to laugh, he just had to. Zoro saw him as his keeper? Did that mean he had a pet now? Or was it wrong to call them pets? Sanji really didn't know. He just wanted to get Luffy out of the house and go on with his nap.

"Can you guys just leave, I have a lot to do before actually going to bed," Sanji said.

Law nodded, giving one last look at Zoro before standing and promising Sanji that Luffy would not bother them again. Then he made his way out. Sanji sighed heavily and sat on the bed. He had a weird ass day today. He just wanted it to be over.

"So, em, what now?" Zoro slowly asked.

Sanji looked up to see him still on the cold floor, a red hue covering his face and his body littered with little drops of sweat. He rolled his eyes and stood once more, bending to pick up the covers and grab Zoro around his bicep to heave him up. Zoro didn't protest and let himself be manhandled back into the bed.

"So what? I'm your 'master' now? Or does it have some weird ass titel?" Sanji asked.

"It's not our choice to make, curly brow," the tiger grumbled.

Sanji grinned. "That means you'll be staying with me. After you've healed up you can sleep on the floor," he said.

The tiger shot him an angry look, but didn't say anything as he let himself fall back asleep.

Sanji shook his head in disbelief and sat down on the edge of the bed. He thought about what had just happened, but to him it seemed a little surreal still. Did he really just become a keeper for a Canine. Why? And who was Zoro really?

Sanji didn't know, didn't really care that much anyway. He lay down on the bed and watched the green haired man sleep. He raised his hand and weaved it through the silky locks. They were soft, nice to touch. His hand traveled to the fluffy ears and he brushed the softly. Zoro made a soft mewling sound and Sanji felt his stomach flutter. He frowned, turning on his other side and closing his eyes.

_No use thinking about it now. Tomorrow is always a new day..._

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's longer than what I'm used to, I think. But I hope you liked it. Bye!**

**~Rebecca**


	4. Chapter 3

**OMG. I just got a review that was so right. Dear guest, thank you for pointing it out, felines and canine's. I don't really know the difference, I am not a native English myself and I was too lazy to look it up. So yeah, you where right. But, I'm not going to change it. But I do like it that you noticed. Thank you. **

**For those who want to know, I was born in Holland, stil live here. Sitting in my living room about now, watching a documentary on Japan with my mom and dad, sis just flew of to make homework. It's an interesting documentary, It's called, Japan; Between Earth And Sky. So yeah, I'm sixteen years old now, still going to school. Working on me stories and having a hard time. I'm graduating in two years? I think. I hope. Well, yeah. Live. **

**I'm very satisfied with me life now. Anyway. I hope you didn't mind my life story and enjoy the chapter. **

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Zoro's fever got worse.

Sanji didn't know what do do, so he called Chopper again. Sanji bit his lip as the phone rang, glancing at Zoro quickly to see him tossing around on the bed. He threw the covers off, exposing his shivering body. Sanji trotted up to him and covered him, changing the towel on his head. Then the phone made connection.

"Sanji, what's up?" Chopper said, suppressing a yawn.

Sanji was still busy with Zoro when Chopper startled him. "Chopper! I need your help, Zoro is getting sicker," he said.

"Zoro?" Chopper asked.

O, Sanji thought. "Yeah, um, he's the guy we found," he said.

Chopper chuckled, but said, "I'll be right up."

Sanji hung up with a sigh and turned back to Zoro. To Sanji's surprise, Zoro's eyes were open and he was watching the blond. A red hue was covering his face and he was breathing rather heavily.

"You alright?" Sanji asked softly.

Zoro didn't answer him, just watched. Sanji moved closer, laying his hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"You'll be fine, I promise," he said.

Zoro only blinked, but slowly, his clawed hand rose up and he grasped Sanji's wrist, pulling him closer. Sanji complied to the unspoken request and sat down on the bed. He shot a questioning look at Zoro and the tiger look away.

"You know how we choose keepers?" Zoro asked, his voice extremely hoarse and heavy with sleep.

Sanji nodded, weaving a hand through his green hair. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

Zoro nodded very slowly.

"Keepers are seen as family to most of us. They all chose a keeper to love and care for, except for me. I chose not to attach myself to anyone. Well, until you. Most of us fall in love with another of our kind, but some love their keeper a little too much. I suspect Law does," Zoro grinned sleepily.

Sanji sputtered a laugh, but kept quiet.

"It's like ... Like everyone of us is insane. We sometimes choose a keeper, not really doing it ourselves, like what happened to you and me. That means that we have this special bond. If I leave, I'll feel lonely and eventually come back, even if I don't want to. It also means that I'm going to stay here."

Zoro coughed.

"And, it can also mean, that things will happen we both know nothing about," he finished.

Sanji smiled softly and patted Zoro on the head, scratching his ears. Zoro hummed in pure bliss and let his eyes fall closed.

"Just sleep now, we'll see what happens when we figure this all out."

Zoro hummed and let himself be swept into darkness. Sanji stood and changed the towel once again. Sanji was terribly worried. He now had a slightly better understanding about the Canine's. Or was it Felines? Zoro was a tiger, so he was a Feline. Than why did he say Canine? Sanji shrugged and trotted to the dresser to pull out an extra blanket.

Sanji wanted to comfort the tiger in a way, but he didn't know how. He was pulled from his thoughts by the bell ringing. Sanji walked to the door, opening it to see a panting Chopper.

Sanji raised his brow, "You alright?" he asked as Chopper trotted in.

Chopper nodded and dropped his medical bag, letting Sanji pick it up as the teen made his way to the master bedroom. Sanji knew Zoro was asleep, but was still slightly worried. He walked after Chopper and came in just as the teen had taken Zoro's pulse.

"So?" he asked.

Chopper said nothing as he took the towel away and laid his hand on the tigers forehead. The teen bit his lip and trotted back to Sanji.

"I don't know yet, all I know is he has a fever and it's not going down. If we don't manage to get him colder, he will die."

Sanji's eyes widened and he immediately went to the bowl with cold water to change the rag and replace it on Zoro's head. The tiger's ears shifted to him and Sanji knew Zoro was awake again. Seconds of sleep wouldn't help him much.

"Go back to sleep, tiger boy," Sanji muttered.

Zoro furrowed his brow, but didn't acknowledge Sanji. He was focusing on Chopper, even though his eyes were closed.

"Did you find out something?" Sanji asked.

Chopper nodded as he laid some tools away.

"Yeah, he has a common sickness. But it's common for animals, and endangers their lives. But I don't know how it affects his human side."

Sanji groaned, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. A hand closed around his arm again and Sanji looked down quickly, expecting Chopper, but finding the kid looking startled at the tiger that was holding Sanji's hand.

"I-I won't die," Zoro croaked.

Sanji smiled softly, believing ever word the man said. "No, you won't. Chopper'll fix you," he said. "I promise."

Zoro made a move to smile, before his eyes rolled back into his head and his hand fell limply to the bed. Sanji cried out softly, terribly worried about his new friend. Chopper seemed to work faster than before after that moment. He got up, kicked Sanji out of the room, and slammed the door in his face.

Sanji stared at it, feeling a weird sinking in his stomach. He decided that nothing good would come of it if he kept staring at said door, and made his way to the kitchen to prepare a mild meal for when Zoro would wake up. It calmed him slightly and he used the recipe the old man always used. The very satisfying steaming pile of rice and seafood made him exhale a breath. He scooped it in a bowl and placed a spoon in it, making sure Zoro could eat it. Sanji bit his lip and decided that a glass of water would be better with it. He did so, making sure everything was set and brought the food to Chopper. He knocked on the door, waiting for Chopper to open up.

"What?" Chopper asked as he did.

Sanji cringed, but held out the plate of food and the glass of water. Chopper seemed to get it and smiled, taking the things out of Sanji's hand.

"He'll be fine, Sanji. The worst is already over, he's just exhausted," the teen said.

Sanji nodded and said, "You want to spend the night here? It's kinda late." He looked at his watch to see it was past one in the middle of the night.

Chopper nodded his head and smiled a thanks. Sanji left when the door slammed in his face again and began to prepare the guest bedroom for the teen. He made the bed and sighed heavily. Sanji didn't really know what to do now. He suddenly had a new roommate. And that roommate was a tiger. How in the world had that happened? The cook scratched his head and sat on the bed, sleep taking it's toll on him. He should call of work tomorrow.

His fingers grasped at his phone and he sent a message to his foster father. With that done he rubbed his sleepy eyes and made his way to the living room, where he plopped down on the couch. With his mind on the tiger, he gathered a blanket and laid down. Before long, his mind went blank and he fell asleep.

* * *

A weird feeling had him stirring into consciousness. What it was, he had no clue, but it was persistent as hell and annoying. Sanji blinked and his troubled mind registered the feeling as touch. Someone was poking him. He'd murder them. A scowl formed on his face and that moment the touch fled. He heard a few crashes and sat up slowly, the blanket falling off of him. He looked around and noted that the house was a complete mess.

Yep, murder seemed necessary.

His scowl deepened and he heard a small intake of breath. His head whipped to the side to see an embarrassed, green haired tiger sitting on the kitchen island. Sanji's scowl made way to anger. Zoro's face betrayed him and he looked thoroughly terrified as he fled out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. Sanji shot up and followed after him with a battle cry and insults. He shortly saw Chopper open the door to the guest bedroom and sleepily ask what was going on, but he was already in the bedroom with the door slamming closed behind him. He looked around for Zoro and spotted the tiger hiding behind the bed.

"You ungrateful, little shit. How dare you mess up my house," Sanji seethed as he stalked towards the man.

Zoro yelped and made himself scarce, or tried to. Sanji snatched him by the tail and dragged him back. Zoro chose to flee to the other side and pounced on Sanji, making the blond yelp and fall to the bed. Zoro landed on him, and Sanji wasn't prepared to let go yet. He snatched the tiger's ears and hissed.

"What the fuck! Stop screwing around and listen, dumb tiger!"

Zoro stilled, the tone of anger messing with his instincts. He laid his ears flat on his head and curled his tail, hissing at Sanji in response. Sanji was slightly surprised as he had a close encounter with Zoro's teeth, quickly rolling to the side to avoid getting bitten in the head. Zoro pursued. With a startled yelp, Sanji fell of the bed with the human fluff ball on top.

Zoro suddenly had the urge to bite Sanji, which he barely contained. He growled at the cook and held him down with his clawed hands. Sanji writhed under him and spewed insults. Zoro could only smile as he laid his eyes upon the furious blond. Then, something hit him like a slap in the face and he let go as if Sanji was burning him. Sanji frowned and looked over his shoulder to see Zoro's heavy blush.

"What the fuck are you blushing for?"

Zoro choked out a word, but Sanji didn't hear it.

"What?" he asked.

Zoro glared at him and said, "Pretty."

Sanji frowned, but didn't ask further, he didn't understand the damn cat anyway. He shrugged, which seemed to irritate Zoro further and made him turn away. Sanji was weirded out, so, he stood and made his way back to the living room to clean the mess Zoro had made. Sanji sighed and bent to pick up a vase that was tipped over. He put it back in place and turned. He let out a startled yelp as he saw Chopper looking at him weirdly.

"What?" Sanji was quick to ask.

Chopper shook his head and made his way into the room to help clean up.

"Is he any better?" the teen asked.

Sanji nodded, "Yeah, you can say that. Look at the mess he made. I'm gonna kill him."

Sanji picked up another vase, that now had a crack and an irk mark made it to his face.

"Zoro..." he growled.

He turned and looked at the bedroom door with a murdering glint in his eyes. Chopper frowned, but didn't say anything as he gathered the cushions and placed them back on the couch. They cleaned the room together and Sanji started on breakfast. Chopper went back to check on Zoro and said that the tiger was healthy enough for the teen to leave.

"Don't you want breakfast?" Sanji asked.

Chopper shook his head. "No thanks. I need to get back, Doctorine is gonna be worried when I'm not home by midday."

Sanji nodded and said goodbye to Chopper. Then he looked at the time and it was around ten. Not bad.

"Oi! Tiger boy, get over here."

Zoro popped his head into the kitchen and slowly crept towards Sanji where he was cooking. He sniffed a bit and then stood to his full height. Which was a bit taller than Sanji. Said cook glanced at him but didn't say anything as he finished cooking. Zoro waited and sat down at the island. Sanji noted he was still a bit sweaty, but otherwise he looked fine. Sanji set down the plates of food and Zoro clapped his hands together, saying 'Itadakimasu' and digging into the food.

Sanji smirked and took a bite of his own breakfast. "What's with the Canine thing? Your a tiger right? They're felines."

Zoro stopped eating for a second and glared at him. Then he swallowed and pulled his lips up in a snarl, showing Sanji his pointed teeth.

"It refers to our teeth, that's why they call us Canines. It has nothing to do with that we are canine or feline. You could say I am a Feline Canine. Or whatever. But we just go by Canine cause it's easier."

Zoro started eating again as Sanji nodded slowly. He studied Zoro a bit. He was really well build though, with all those muscles that could... _Nope, not going there. Focus, Sanji, focus._ Sanji sighed and resumed eating. But his gaze traveled to Zoro anyway. He had a scar over one of his eyelids, but he could still use it. Sanji wondered how he'd gotten it. Then he realized he was staring and quickly snapped his head down, straining his neck. He let out an unmanly yelp and his hands flew to his neck. His cutlery fell to the floor and he cursed.

Zoro shot up, a growl spilling from his lips as Sanji's eyes closed in pain. Hands flew to his nape and cool claws made contact with his skin. He shivered. Sanji opened his eyes to see Zoro watching him intently. Sanji gulped, he was really close. Maybe too close. Zoro's hands were on his neck and his claws scarped Sanji's skin in a soothing manner. Sanji relaxed his bunched up muscles and felt the pain lessen. Zoro's features softened and he stared at Sanji.

They stood like that for a while, gazing at each other. A blush had long since overtaken both their faces but they didn't care. Finally, Zoro blinked and tore his gaze away from the blonde. His hands left Sanji and the cook missed the cool claws immediately. Zoro coughed a bit and picked up his now empty plate.

"Thanks for the food," he said softly.

Sanji nodded and watched him move to the sink and put the plate away. Then, Zoro scrambled off to the bedroom. Sanji's lips pulled into a smile and he knew that his life had just gotten so much more interesting.

* * *

The next day Zoro's fever had broken and he was up and at it again. Sanji was sitting in front of the tv when the tiger showed up in the room with just a towel around his hips and drenched hair. Sanji sputtered and launched up, running to the bedroom and pulling clothes out for the naked man in his apartment.

"You can't just go around walking naked," he scolded when Zoro had dressed.

Zoro rolled his eyes. "I don't see anyone complaining except for you, cook."

Sanji had the urge to kick the bastard in the teeth. But, he didn't. He sighed and got ready for work. Zoro stared, for a second though.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Sanji looked up from where he stood counting his work hours to Zoro. "I gotta work. How else can we pay for the house, and food and everything we need?"

Zoro's ears fell and Sanji frowned. "What is it?" Sanji asked.

Zoro's face fell even more and he seemed small for a moment. "I- Well, could you, em, stay?"

The blonde cook blinked for a moment, then processed the question and blinked some more. Zoro wanted him to stay? Was this another Canine thing or what?

"Is this a life or death situation?" he asked with a grin.

Zoro flushed under his gaze and turned, stomping away. "Fine, leave already, stupid cook!" he growled.

But Sanji could see that Zoro was slightly disappointing and sad. Perhaps the tiger needed more attention than he'd thought. Sanji shook his head and fished his keys out the bowl by the door. He opened it and stopped, looking back into the apartment.

"Well?" he asked.

Zoro poked his head out of the bedroom to look at him, wide eyed. "What?"

Sanji rolled his eyes and cocked his head to the side. "Aren't you coming?" he asked.

Zoro's eyes widened even more and Sanji could see his tail flick in excitement. He disappeared back into the bedroom and came out in a pair of black pants and one of Sanji's blue hoodies, the capuchon up over his ears. Sanji noted he'd hidden his tail in his pants, or shirt, or wherever.

"Done?" he asked.

Zoro nodded and searched around for some shoes for a minute. He found a pair of combat boots and slid them on. Then, he looked up at Sanji and nodded.

"Let's go," the tiger said.

The blonde pushed open the door a bit more and, letting them both out and locking the apartment behind them. Sanji lead them to the garage and into his car. Zoro sniffed around a bit and the blonde wondered what he was doing.

"What is it?" he asked.

Zoro looked up at him. "Your car smells of female, it reeks."

Sanji grew an irk mark. "Shut up."

The tiger grinned and relaxed in his seat. He closed his eyes and Sanji started the drive to the restaurant. He felt a little bubbly inside when he watched the tiger sleep.

It made him feel happy.


End file.
